


Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

by princesa99



Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF Sabo, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Genderbending, Marineford Arc, Marriage Proposal, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Reunions, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesa99/pseuds/princesa99
Summary: Sabo becomes the knight in shining armor and saves her two precious people. And someone proposed.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah as you can see from the tags, it's a female Sabo since I'm very interested with female Sabo. Summary's short because I don't know how to make it. Sorry T_T
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P/s : Sorry for the sappy title :) I'm not good at choosing title.

Ace cannot sleep. Even after engaging in an intimate physical activity for almost the whole night, Ace still isn’t sleepy.

He turns and gazes the female beside him, sleeping peacefully with her neck and shoulder exposed only for his eyes. He could see trails of red and purple spots along her neck to her shoulder and her cleavage. There’s more of course but it was hidden by the blanket.

The man chuckles and caresses his partner’s cheek as his mind recalling the event that just happened a few days ago.

He was supposed to die, executed by the Marines for being the Devil’s son a few days ago. He expected it since the day he knew that he shared the same blood with the former Pirate King, Gold Roger. He knows that many people hated the man that was his father and he’s kind of accepted that he was going to die young. He was sad of course because he couldn’t see his brother to achieve his dream (it’s the most important thing after all) but he accepted it when he was jailed in Impel Down. He already knows that once the Marines caught him, he wouldn’t leave Marine Ford alive.

Apparently, people are scared of him wreaking havoc like his father was.

But then what happened was the opposite. He should have known that Luffy wouldn’t give up so easily. That idiot little brother of his just stormed and released few prisoners from Impel Down as if he were taking a stroll in the market.

Ace remembered thinking that if he get the chance, he wants to hit his brother’s head for being such a selfless idiot (not that he wouldn’t do the same, nope, not at all). He recalled feeling scared and happy when he saw Luffy from the execution tower; scared because Luffy is going to get killed by the Marines around him and happy because he is important enough to him that Luffy bulldozed through the sea of people, assisted by his family and crew and Luffy’s friend (which he should expected it since the first day they met, Luffy imprinted on him even when he treated him cruelly which was not his proud moment).

And of course, Luffy succeeded. He even punched their grandfather in the face which made him really proud. Then Luffy blowed himself like some big balloon to protect him when Sengoku turned into some sort of gold giant and threw a fist at them.

(He didn’t realize that there was someone with candle power nearby and he helped him take off his cuffs with a key made from candle.)

The tower broke from the force of Sengoku’s fist but they were unharmed because of Luffy and they were falling down, down but they were smiling as Ace reached out to grab his brother’s arm.

Well, as much as he was thankful he still reprimanded his ray of sunshine for being very, very reckless which Luffy just laughed it away as he cried his name happily.

Then they fought side by side, protecting each other. Just like the old times. (Although they were missing a person.)

Pops voice boomed throughout the area, ordering everyone to retreat since the rescue mission succeeded. Not completely since they were still fighting but well, who cares.

But then that son of a bitch Akainu decided to insult the man who had been a father to him. And well, he couldn’t control his temper so he attacked which was futile since magma is hotter than fire. And really he just escaped from execution and he was hungry and dehydrated and so, so tired so he was overpowered. Not because he was weaker than that bitch but he was just tired.

And someone intercepted their fight.

Ace didn’t remember how and when but Luffy was fighting far across from him instead of by his side. So he moved forward, shooting fire from his fist to clear his way to Luffy who was showing the sign of exhaustion.

Then he saw that fucker Akainu aiming for Luffy with bloodthirsty eyes and he couldn’t let that bitch touch his brother but he was still a little far away and Luffy’s reflex was getting slower. Ace yelled for Luffy to ‘look out’ as he pushed his way through the Marines but he still couldn’t get there fast enough.

The magma fist was just a few centimetres away from Luffy (who was reaching for something on the ground, that idiot what is he doing?) when someone intercepted the magma user, blocking the fist with a black coated staff.

Ace was thankful to whoever it was for saving the only siblings he had left. He sprinted to Luffy who was surprised with his saviour.

And he knocked his brother’s head lightly for not focusing on the fight and almost getting himself burned.

He turned to look at the saviour only to see it was an unknown person. He thought it was someone who Luffy released from the prison because he was sure as hell there weren’t any female in Whitebeard (Marco would have told him during the months he was gone if there was a female member in their crew). He asked Luffy but Luffy just gave him a confused look.

Luffy’s saviour was a female, with golden, wavy, waist-length hair that flew around her back. She was wearing an ombre flare A-line maxi dress, a combination of dark blue and pink with a black scarf around her neck. The hands that was holding her staff as she blocked Akainu’s fist were covered by a pair of black gloves.

Beautiful, he thought which didn’t suit their situation that time.

From his spot he could see the female smirked before her lithe body twisted and sent the magma user flying with a high-heeled kick on Akainu’s stomach.

Ouch! That would be painful as hell. Ace really hoped the heel pierced through the fucker’s stomach.

A loud crash was heard a moment later. There was silence as the people gaped with the female sudden appearance. Even Luffy’s jaw dropped literally since he’s a rubber man.

All of a sudden, the female grabbed both him and Luffy at their stomach with her arms. One moment they were standing near the broken scaffold and the next they fell on their asses on the hard ice near the place where the ships were.

Then the female vanished again before reappearing besides Pops. Everyone could see she was bowing and the next Pops was standing beside him with a slight bewildered look.

It was a hard task to caught Pops, a Yonko off guard and here she was, appearing out of nowhere saving him and Luffy and made his father had a bewildered look on his face. Who is she?

She appeared back in front of him and Luffy and the next thing she did was hitting his and Luffy’s head. Hard.

His temper flared. He almost shouted and cursed her (female or not he didn’t care) when suddenly there were tears streaming down her face and made him lost all his words.

(He could feel dirty and murderous looks from every direction.)

When she spoke of her identity, it made his world shook and judging from the teary eyes of his brother, he felt the same too.

Luffy shouted ‘prove it’ and she rambled on and on about how they drank sake and became sworn siblings.

It really was Sabo. Their sister and his childhood sweetheart whom they thought were dead for eight fucking years.

The next thing he knew, the three of them embraced each other, bawling like a baby.

(It was funny how the Marines watched them having a tearful reunion instead of attacking them since their guards were down but well, nobody said the Marines a genius.)

They pulled away moments later and she promised to tell everything later and they need to fight and escape from here.

He agreed. Of course he agreed. Between the three of them, Sabo’s always the rational one.

From there, more chaos happened with the arrival of the reason he was caught by the Marines, Marshall D. Teach or Blackbeard. The traitor of their crew.

Ace growled in anger when he had the audacity to greet Pops like he didn’t betray and killed one of their brothers!. How dare he! He moved but was stopped by Sabo, holding onto his arm tightly as she shook her head.

From the rubbles, Akainu jumped out, running towards them with anger in his eyes but he was stopped by a pink-haired Marine.

Luffy yelled for the boy to get away (really Luffy you even have friends in the Marines?) but the pink-haired boy refused and begged for their admiral to stop, his face drenched with tears and snots.

But the stupid magma user said something and aimed his magma covered fist to the pink-haired boy and his brother shouted only to be stopped by a sword and a black cape.

It was Akagami no Shanks. Luffy brightened when he saw his role model.

The youngest Yonko came to stop the war and he was so charismatic even if he was handicapped. No wonder Luffy like him.

Pops may be the strongest but Akagami looked so cool when he offered to become the opponent to those who wanted to continue the fight.

Thus the war ended.

That was five days ago.

Who would have thought that his sweetheart (they were lovers first before they became sworn brothers) was alive all this time? She even become the number two of the Revolutionary and his knight in shining armour as she said.

She was alive all these years but had an amnesia. She told them that she just recovered her memories fully just weeks ago.

He doesn’t and refused to think what would happen if he died during the execution. He would not think about it.

Everyone’s safe, he’s alive, Luffy is alive and they got back their sister and it was enough.

Ace strokes Sabo’s cheeks softly and the latter stirs awake.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” She asks with groggy voice, rubbing her eyes making the blanket slips revealing her tantalizing breasts.

Ace never thought he would get the chance to touch her like this again after their awkward first time at the river in the middle of the night (because they couldn’t do it when their brother was awake) when they were twelve. During the time he thought she was dead, he never approached any women even when the women expressed their interests. He just politely rejected them. He doesn’t have any sexual desire to someone who wasn’t his first lover.

“Mm, couldn’t sleep.”

The raven then leans closer and places a chaste kiss onto the woman lips before parting away, only a few centimetres between them.

When he looks down, the blonde’s eyes are clear, all trace of sleep gone.

“What were you thinking about?”

Ace could feel his lover’s lips touching his every time she talks.

“Just about the event a few days ago. Still hard to believe that I’m here. That Luffy’s safe and you’re alive.”

The female smiles softly, understanding before those smile changes into a teasing one.

“You still couldn’t believe that I’m here even after claiming me for four times a few hours ago?”

The fire user chuckles lightly from the teasing. “Well, I think I need a repeat performance to confirm it.”

Sabo rolls her eyes even when her lips are smiling and Ace connects their lips together once more, hands pushing away the blanket and his boxer.

The raven licks his lover’s lips, asking permission and slips his tongue into the other’s warm cavern when it was granted. Their tongues touches, swirling against each other, saliva dripping from their mouth.

The female’s groan are muffled by their lips clashing together when Ace presses their bodies together, readily spreading her legs to accommodates her lover.

The fire user breaks the kiss only to nips a trail from her jaw to her neck to her shoulder and to her chest, renewing the bites he left from before. Ace looks up and smirks when Sabo’s face flushes, her eyes glassy as she bite her lower lip to control her voice and the raven takes one of the hard nipples into his mouth and bite it lightly.

Sabo keens and quickly covers her mouth and blushes when Ace gives her a smug look before he proceeds to have a make out session with her breasts.

When he’s finally done, her nipples are hard as rock, purple spots bloom around it and she’s breathing heavily like she just finished a sparring session.

“I don’t mind if you are loud, Sabo.” Ace says, teasing as his hands creeps lower.

Sabo gives him pointed look although the effect lessens from the way lust and want are clouding her eyes.

“I’m going to-nnghh-throw myself-ahh-into the sea tomorrow if they-ahh-heard us.”

Ace chuckles and slowly inserts two fingers inside him. He could feel she was still wet from their sessions a few hours ago.

The female muffles her moans when he thrusts in and out from her slippery cavern, his release from before leaking out and slowly two fingers turns into three as Ace continues to fuck her with his fingers, his eyes watching her intently as she bites her lips, desperate to silence her voice.

What he said before was true. He doesn’t mind that if people hears her moaning loudly in her pleasure. He’s a possessive bastard after all. He wants them to know the only person who could make the beautiful female screams in pleasure is him alone. He can kill two birds with one stone.

But well since his lover doesn’t like people hearing her so he wouldn’t make her do it although he really wants to test her limits how far she would go to keep her silent. Another day, he supposes.

Her moans are getting louder and Ace knows that Sabo is at the brink of her release. He thrusts his finger repeatedly, hard and fast before stopping completely making the female groans in displeasure.

“Why-hah-did you stop, idiot? I was almost-hah-finished.” She asks, frowning and pouting, annoyed that her pleasure was stopped just before she could reach it.

Ace grins before spreading and pushing her legs wider as he positions himself directly at her entrance. He could see she’s holding her breath in anticipation, waiting for him to thrusts inside but he’s in a teasing mode right now so he just rubs himself around her throbbing channel, spreading their arousal together.

She moans when Ace slips himself inside only for him to slip back out making the blonde grunts in annoyance.

“Ace, just fuck me already!” She whines and Ace laughs, replying with ‘okay, okay’ before he thrusts inside in one quick slides, their pelvis meeting each other.

The raven chuckles when he hears the female sighs happily before she pulls him into a deep kiss, biting and sucking each other lips as Ace starts to move his hips, thrusting inside her slowly as they find their momentum.

Instead of hard and fast, they decides for slow and sensual pace, savouring each other. Both knows that it will be hard for them to have long, private moments again in the future because of the nature of their responsibilities. Sabo is the second in-command of the Revolutionary and is always busy with her missions while he’s the second commander of a Yonko’s crew. Both have dangerous jobs especially Sabo but he knows it’s his lover’s dream and although he dislikes it because of how dangerous her job is, he keeps his silence and instead making the most of their times together.

Maybe, just maybe in the future, after she reaches her goal, he could ask her to come and join him with Whitebeard.

But until that time comes, he would keep his silence and enjoys whatever times he have with his childhood sweetheart.

“Ah-ah-Ace-nnghh-harder-please-ahh-Ace, Ace, Ace…” She chants his name directly to his ear, her voice breathy as she clutches his shoulder like a lifeline.

He groans as he acquiesces his lover’s request and put more strength and power into his hip as he thrusts in and out, in and out, revelling in the wet slides of her channel and tight heat that surrounds him.

He’s coming soon and Ace slips his hand between them, rubbing her sensitive spot with circular motions with his thumb making her mewls loudly in pleasure from the dual onslaught.

Sabo cries his name again and again, tears streaming down her face and begs for him to cum inside her and Ace groans from the request. His brain suddenly gives him the images of Sabo, swollen and pregnant with their child and his thrusts are getting faster and faster, chasing for their releases.

“Ace-I love you and thank you for being alive.” Sabo suddenly says as she pulls him for a deep, meaningful kiss. Ace could taste the salt from her tears as they battles for dominance which he comes out as the victory.

“I love you, Sabo. Oh God I love you so much. Thank you for coming back to me. To us.” Ace says with a broken voice and groans as they races toward their releases.

Sabo bite the raven’s neck to muffles her screams as she explodes, her inner muscle tightening around him.

The fire user groans from the sudden tightness and thrusts once, twice before he comes in spurt, deep inside her.

Only heavy breathing are heard as they pants, slowly coming down from their high.

Ace gazes at the red face that belongs to the love of his life and blurts, “Marry me, Sabo.”

The female’s eyes widens. “What?”

“Marry me.”

“W-what, like right now?”

He smiles and caresses her cheeks. “I would have to gouge their eyes out if they see you naked like this.”

A swat to his bicep. “Idiot. You know what I mean.”

“Tomorrow night. Let’s get married. Luffy’s already here and we don’t know when the three of us can get together again. Pops can officiate the wedding.”

“B-but are you sure? I mean, how about preparation? Clothes and foods and everything.”

“It’s fine. We have more than thousands of people here. Don’t worry about food and clothes. Marco and Izo could handle it.”

Sabo is sniffling and unconsciously clenching around him making him moans softly since he hasn’t pull out yet.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to marry me? You won’t regret it?” The female asks silently, her voice wavering.

The raven chuckles softly. “Sabo, you are my first friend, the first person that believes me and doesn’t care about my heritage. You are the first person who loves me for me and accepts me just the way I am. You taught me about love and care and the first person who sees me as something worthy. You are the first person who wants me to be alive and I was thankful for that. If it weren’t for you and Luffy, I would have committed suicide a long time ago. And I love you for that. I have already decided to be with you forever from when we were still kids. Even when I thought you were dead, I don’t have any interest for anyone since I promised myself to stay faithful to you. So, yes I’m sure. I want to marry you and have kids together and live our life together to the fullest.”

The female is completely sobbing, tears and snots drenching her face making Ace laughs wetly as he wipes her face with bare fingers. She buries her face into his chest before she nods wildly.

“Y-yes, I’ll marry you, A-ace. I love you so much even when I forgot. Thank you, Ace. I love you.”

Ace joins her crying as he raises her face and connects their lips together, breaking the kiss to breathe and dipping forward again. The kisses are wet, tastes salty from the tears but for them, it’s the most meaningful kisses ever.

The raven maneuvers them until Sabo is lying on top of him with him still inside her because she refuses to let him pull out. Ace pulls the blanket and covers the two of them before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep, love. We will talk more tomorrow.”

In just a few seconds, the two falls asleep together, exhausted but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope yall enjoy it :) Forgive me for that smut scene. I'm not good writing those kind of scene but I tried though. And don't worry for any unplanned pregnancy for our Sabo because she's responsible. Once again, thank you guys for reading this. I appreciate all of you T_T I'm very sorry for any grammar or typos mistake.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment, thank you. I'll see you soon.


End file.
